Cold
by Allaray
Summary: It's cold and you're weird.


**Cold**

**Summary:** It's cold outside and you're looking at you're hair.

**A/N: **Just a short nothing that popped into my head. Happy (belated) Thanksgiving.

**Disclaimer: **all characters belong to JKR.

* * *

You look at the tips of your red hair dangling close to the ground and laugh. Damn it's liberating. You don't quite know why you feel so free really.

Maybe it's because you're sitting upside down over the arms of the chair with your hair in your face. Maybe it's because it's snowing outside and you love snow like most people love their dogs. Or maybe it's because you're all alone, your friends having headed out to the village shaking their heads and wondering what the hell was wrong with you. Or maybe it's some odd combination of them all.

It's probably the snow, you decide with a giggle. You turn around and place your feet up against the stain glass window and don't balk from the cold, because you're odd and you love the cold. You wonder idly if Marlene and Avery regret going to Hogsmeade now that it was snowing. Maybe you should go outside and dance in the snow, catching the only flakes of their kind on your tongue.

The bloods rushing to your head and you love the feeling, the heartbeat in your brain. You don't even mind that it's mildly uncomfortable, because you're weird and you like the cold.

"What are you doing?" You leap up with a start, just a little dizzy, at the decidedly male voice coming from somewhere in the room. You glance around and notice Potter standing there with a rather smug look on his face, you want to smack it off because your weird and that's what you do.

"Why aren't you with your mates?" you counter throwing a smug look his direction, take that.

"Wasn't in the mood," Potter is leaning up against the stone wall, standing on the second to last step up to the boys dormitories, his arms crossed, _was he trying to look cool?_

"You had a detention this morning didn't you," you say with a smirk, you've bested him you love when you do that.

"I reckoned you would know seeing as you're the one who gave it to me," He drawled jumping the last two steps and sauntering over to the armchair opposite yours.

You raise your eyebrows skeptically because that's what you're supposed to do, before sitting back down. You're antsy, flicking your eyes to the window, to him, to your shoes and back to the window. The tension is tangible in the air, something thick and suffocating and honestly you're just to plain bored to think of anything else to do. So you turn around and are sitting on the chair backwards again.

He snickers and for a moment you're mortified, what if you're knickers were showing or something? But instead of laughing at you he flips around and does the same thing. You laugh.

"Marlene and Avery say I'm weird for skipping Hogsmeade just to do this," You say wondering how he'll respond.

"You are," he begins and protests when you reach over to slap him. "But it's fun. Reminds me of childhood."

"Right!" You exclaim with excitement, he gets it he gets it! No one else does. "James?" You ask looking at the ceiling before the strain is too much and you revert back to looking straight ahead at the fire instead.

"Yeah," You glance over at him and snort his hair is standing straight up; damn he's got a lot of it too. His glasses have slid almost off his nose and his face is getting red.

"Do you like the snow?" You ask curious. If he gets the upside down thing, will he get the snow thing too?

"Erm…Yeah I guess," You frown well that didn't turn out quite the way you had hoped. "Why?"

"Because, I Love it." You say vehemently.

He glances over at you, "Why's that?"

"I love the cold," you say wondering if he'll understand this but wagering he won't.

"What?" He says looking at you in surprise. "You like being cold?"

"No, I like being warm in the cold," You say matter-of-factly.

"That makes no sense," he decides.

"Does too," You argue turning right way up and glancing out the window at the vivid white landscape. "I like feeling warm when everything else is cold. It's like…" you trail off searching for something to describe it with; he's still upside down his throat stretched and Adams apple bobbing as he swallows. "I like sitting by the fire when I'm cold."

"I guess that makes sense," he says flipping right side up as well.

"It does," you say with a smirk.

"Whatever you say," he says getting up and stretching a grin across his features.

"Hey James?"

"Hmm," he says looking down at you.

"Have you ever ice skated on the Black Lake?"

He shakes his head and you grin because you're Lily Evans, you like the cold and you're weird.


End file.
